Suki Kirai : After Story
by teary-eyed angel09
Summary: This is the continuation of the Suki Kirai novel that I thought of..surely because I want to see more of this cute couple. None of the vocaloid nor novel belongs to me. Mine is only the after story.
1. Chapter 1

" _I wonder if that's the plane Miku-san is on."_

 _In the AV room after school, Len-kun and I are standing_

 _side by side and gazing out the window._

 _The cultural festival ending, we third-years were all_

 _caught up in the entrance exam mood._

 _Even during that, Len-kun worked diligently during club_

 _activities, same as always._

 _However, that's––– a special time, only allowed now._

" _Len-kun, I… handed in the application."_

 _After the plane disappeared from view, I turned towards_

 _Len-kun._

 _For the sake of conveying my important decision._

" _Next spring, let's go to Tokyo together."_

" _Rin!? That's––…"_

" _I'm going to master the way of sweets. And, beside Len-_

 _kun, I want to keep listening to Len-kun's songs the_

 _whole time."_

 _Len-kun's widened eyes wavered, afterwards he_

 _suddenly cast them down._

 _As my heartbeat was painfully ringing, a smile floated to_

 _Len-kun's lips._

 _I understand that I, we, overcame it._

" _I believed that if it's Rin, she'll come."_

"… _Thank you for believing in me."_

 _In the club room dyed with the sunset, our shadows_

 _overlapped._

Our eyes locked into each other, as I stared deeply into his aqua blue eyes.

Surely, and definitely, I can properly see my own reflection in his eyes.

My own confident eyes, as my heart.

Len-kun then closed the distance between us.

Slowly

Slowly

Slowly

My heart beats as fast as it could, it felt like I could faint at anytime.

(is this **that**? Is it what I'm thinking...? Why Len-kun's so close?)

I could feel my face blushing, deep red at that…

Time feels like it flows slower.

No, actually I had thought the time is stopped.

Then Len-kun's lips softly, swiftly brushed against mine.

As if to ask for my permission, he stopped at that.

I obviously don't know what to do, as I am very inexperienced in this,

so I just sort of closed my eyes.

Accepting everything.

I believe in Len-kun.

Probably deciding that as my permission, Len-kun then slowly lift up my chin with his hand,

his other hand hold me dearly around the waist.

Then slowly, he deepened the kiss.

After what it seemed like forever, he pulled away.

"Thank you very much Rin"

I can't express my feelings, well actually I don't even know what I to feel at this time.

I don't know what to say.

So I just stand there, blushing to my very self.

I don't even dare meeting his eyes.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, he pinched my cheeks.

"Hey, Rin-chaaaaaannn...stop staring at the floor. You're making me hurt, ya know?"

"Eeehhh?"

"Well, rather than the floor, you should be looking at me right? Your cool, awesome and handsome boyfriend!" he said that as he winks his eyes, smiling as brightly as ever.

"I-idiooott!" I screamed, chasing after him.

(I wish I can hit his head)

"Ahahahahaha, let's go… Rin." he said as he hold out his hand.

"Emmm..." I blushed as I reached out to him.

Truly, that playful, idiotic nature of him, I just can't get enough of it. Len-kun really is the complete opposite of me… I wonder if that what makes me attracted to him.

Today really was a day to treasure.

Thanks to Len-kun coming into my world, everything seemed sparkling.

"Thank you Len-kun..." I whispered that as I walk beside him, our hands holding each other's.


	2. Chapter 2 : After Festival

Chapter 1 : After-festival

Just like last year, we spend our time on the rooftop during the after-festival.

Actually it was a request from Len-kun this time.

" _Please, lend it to me… I promise I won't do anything irresponsible to Rin," begged Len-kun as he stared at Chika with those puppy-teared-eyes of his._

" _Well, it's not like I can't lend the rooftop key to you, but…wait, what do you plan on doing to Rin-chan?!"_

" _N-no, no… I don't plan on doing anything to her… it's just that I want to spend our precious time alone."_

" _Somehow, that sound very suspicious to my ear... You're not very convincing you know, Aisaka Academy's Prince?"_

" _Urgghh…anyway, please let it slip this time. I beg of you. By the way, Kanata hasn't had any partner for dancing yet. Also he's at the music room now."_

"… _... W-well, if you begged that much, I suppose I can lend it to you..but promise me that you will return Rin-chan before 10 o' clock."_

 _I noticed Chika's face is getting red. Also, did she stutter just now? That Chika?_

" _Yes! I know you're the best, Chika! Although you still can't beat my Rin."_

" _Len-kuuuunn!"_

And that was it.

Here we are, staring at the bonfire again, leaning against the railing, standing beside each other.

"Oh hahahahaha there he is, that Kanata. Just look at his dumbfounded face. He can't even face Chika properly to invite her to a dance."

"As if you're in the place to say that, Len-kun." I replied with a straight face.

"Hey, Rin. I did bravely confess to you, everyday, at every single chances I got. It was only you avoiding me."

I blushed slightly at the memories.

"…I-it's not like I can help it. You were so sudden."

"Ahahahaha, Rin's blushed face really is cute."

"S-stop it!...ah a-achooo"

The wind really is blowing tonight. Even though it's summer, the weather still felt cold at night.

All of a sudden, I feel something warm around me.

"L-L-L-Len-kun! What are you doing?!"

"Umm? I want to keep you warm of course."

"B-but, hugging me like this….aaaa…" I don't know what else to say.

"I can't help it. I don't have anything warm with me. I can't afford letting my precious princess caught cold, so what's left is only by hugging you,"

He chuckled.

I definitely heard Len-kun chuckled, 'cause his lips is very near to my ear.

But I don't have any energy to argue with him anymore. The warmth of his body makes me feel relaxed in his arms.

We stayed just like that, silence surrounding us.

"Hey, Rin. I know I said that I believed in you, but what makes you finally decide that you'll come to Tokyo with me?"

"….."

"Rin?"

"I… Do I have to answer it?"

"I want to know."

"….emm well… Miku-san said that 'there are a lot of meetings and farewells in life, you can't come to a stop'.

Although it was like that, I don't want my meetings with Len-kun come to a stop. I realized that, every single moment of my life becomes much more brighter with Len-kun by my side. And I don't want to lose that light ever. I want to stay by your side, listening to your songs forever, all the while making for you the best sweets ever. I want to be by your side when you're happy, when you're sad, when you're angry, and all other sorts of emotions that you can make.

I realized that, I only know the bright and cheerful Len-kun. I don't know you've been through so much in your life. I'm sorry Len-kun. Will you let me be by your side from now on?"

As I said my heartful feelings, I feel like tears swelling in my eyes.

Slowly, Len-kun turn my body to face him.

His aqua blue eyes are also swelling with tears. Holding my face in his hands, he say,

"Thank you, thank you very much Rin. Please stay by my side forever. Don't ever leave me again. I promise I'll protect you, I won't let you cry. So please, stay with me."

"I will."

"I love you Rin."

"I love you Len-kun."

With that, I closed my eyes, letting the tears fall down. And Len-kun brought our face closer, as I can also feel his tears.

We share our second kiss that night, with promises.

To never leave each other.

To be by each other side during ups and downs.

To always love each other.

 _Intertwined fromage because two fateful people liked each other at the same time_

 _Dislike has two sides. We now like each other._


End file.
